Burning Low
by sarjevo
Summary: "This is unstoppable, no holds barred. This is beautiful. Crazy. A beginning. Betrayal. Addictive. Aggressive. Alive. This is something to be afraid of." OC/Sesshomaru- some parts may be rated M but only WAY later on. NEW SUMMARY SAME STORY!
1. Hear Me, See Me

_The poem belongs to Lightan117, i am just borrowing it for right now._

* * *

**Hear me, See me**

**That's all I ask**

"Can you promise me one thing sweetheart?"

The young girls wide gray eyes stared up at her mother. "Of course Momma!"

The aged woman smiled and ran her hand over the child's honey wheat hair, biting her lip as she closed her eyes. The woman breathed in deeply through her nose and then smiled at the child in front of her. They were in the kitchen, the aged woman crouching in front of the young girl on the opposite side of table, hidden almost from the door. She rubbed her thumb across the child's soft porcelain cheek.

"You have to promise me that you know I love you. Both your Daddy and I love you so so so much."

The child looks up, head cocked to the side in confusion but she smiles again and hugs her mother around her throat. "I know you love me Momma! And Daddy to. Of course you love me."

The woman placed a hand on the back of the child's head and presses her face into her hair, breathing through her mouth to calm the tears threatening to spill over. She had to be strong for her baby. She had to make sure she didn't know what was going on in the opposite side of the house, what was surely going to happen to her but her daughter would make it. She would get out of here, be smarter than her mother ever was.

**See me as what I am**

**And never ask**

**Why they did the things they did**

**When de did nothing back**

No chance.

The door flew open, thumping and bouncing against the wall from the force. The woman jumped up, pushing her daughter behind her as she held the black 10mm in front of her, pointed at the man's head. Their chests heaved almost in unison, one from adrenaline of death, the other out of adrenaline for preserving her child's life. she swallowed thickly, pressed her daughter against her back, taking a step forward.

"Get out of here," she growled out, fingers digging into her daughters back.

"Ow Momma you're hurting me," the little one whimpered, trying to pulls away from her mother.

But her mother's grip was tight, too tight, and the little one gave up a quickly as she started struggling, huffing behind the woman. The man's eyes flickered to her, a sick grin coming onto his face as he chuckled and leaned back. His tongue snaked out and licked at his bottom lip, a red, angry sore on the tip of his tongue. He waved a hand at the woman and her child. She jerked the gun in her hand, following his every move, suspicious of every move.

"See ya had yerself a kid pretty."

"You stay away from her," the woman growled, pushing her daughter back. "Honey you go through the door in the back of the cabinet under the sink, run away from here ok?"

"Why Momma?"

"You just do it, we're playing a game remember?"

The little girl clapped. "Hide and seek?!"

"Tag and Hide and Seek. You gotta go run and hide and don't let anyone find you. Can you do that sweetheart?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"I'll count to ten honey. Now go."

**These eyes do not belong to me**

**These scars flaw my very skin**

**Hear Me**

**See Me**

Her mother sighed when she heard her daughter giggles flowing away from the house and closed her eyes for a second. "Richard?"

"Dead of course, and you are next. Then you're little girl. I might not kill her though, now that I see 'er I think she would be a good pet."

The woman's eyes snapped open and she all but snarled, taking a step forward, leaning over the small kitchen table slightly. "You go near her and I'll fucking kill her you got me?"

The man laughed, loud and bellowing. "Moron, both of ya. I will live, you will die and even if she gets away from me now I will find her later. Just like I did to you. She will keep the scars, she will question them one day and she will learn the truth of her parents."

"You will _never_ get to her."

The man laughed, swiveling around the small table and forcing the woman against the counter behind her. She yelped and dropped the gun as he dug a knife deep into her thigh. She gasped out in pain and leaned forward and to the left, eyes wide as an extreme pain pulsed from her side. She looked up at him, fire still burning in her eyes. He would never get to her daughter, she would make sure of that. She may die here, but he didn't know of her plans for this. She had it planned before her daughter was born. No one but she and one other person knew of the plan. This man did not know who he was messing with. She wanted to chuckle at how cheesy her mid worked. It was like some over played bad spy movie.

**For I could not see anymore**

**Hear me,**

**See me**

He leaned closer to her ear and his eyes flickered around the room. "She will never be safe, you will die knowing this."

She chuckled but he was not fazed. "I will die knowing the one thing I love in this world with all of my heart will live and thrive. You will be the one that is never safe, you are just too foolish to understand it."

He grunted and pushed her away. She gasped out as pain shot up through her lower back, her new knife wound thumping in time with the new pain. She slumped to the ground, groaning and pressing her cheek into the wooden paneling as he crouched beside her, jerking the knife from her thigh and cleaning it with the hem of her white cotton button up. He turned the knife over a couple of times, staring down at her with no emotion in his scarred face.

"Would have let you live if you would have cooperated."

She barked out a laugh then groaned. "Liar."

**For I did nothing wrong**

**They played dirty**

**And won**

**Their prey they left alive will know**

She was counting to ten now. She promised her daughter she would follow her after she hit ten, it may not have been physically but her mother was always thinking of her spirit when it left her body. She knew she would follow her daughter after death. She knew she would always be there to protect her and make sure she was doing fine in the life she wanted for her. She heard the front door slam and groaned, rolling herself onto her back. She lifted a hand in front of her face and closed her eyes when she saw the blood on her fingers, letting her hand fall to her side. Her knuckles thumped against the floor and she let her head loll to the side.

"1…2…3…"

**Once beaten and broken**

**Will return to vengeance at hand**

**For this little girl know one thing now**

The little one hugged her knees and tried t stifle her giggles but it was not use. She was never a really good hider, but it was a fun game anyway. She knew her Momma would always find her. She looked up when she heard the faint rumble, seeing twisting black clouds through the bare limbs. She frowned and peeking out of her hiding spot she looked around. Her Momma would get here before the rain and get her home. She thought of going back but what if her Momma was out here looking for her and got upset because she couldn't find her because she had went back home?

She settled back in, hugging her knees closer to her chest. She would just wait…

"4…5…6…

**This little girl knows how to fight back**

**Growing stronger each day she lives**

"What are you doin in here little one?"

The young girl looks up, eyes wide but haggard from trying to stay awake. She was so tired, she wanted to sleep but it was almost a useless fight. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for God know how long. She whimpered and wiped at her eyes, a few tears leaking from the corners.

"My Momma didn't come and get me…she said we would play the game and she would come get me. She never came for me…" she wailed, ducking her head into her knees.

Her Momma had never done this. She always found her.

The elderly man in front of the small girl frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Kagome, come over here."

A young girl with black hair bounced up, and seeing the young girl, her natural care mod kicked in and she crouched down, moving against the young ones side. "We gotta get her home! Momma will wanna check on her."

"7…8…9…"

**Do not pity the dead**

**Pity the living**

**Hear me**

**See me**

"Yes, she will be your new sister."

Kagome looked over at the small girl curled in the window sill. She was staring at the Bone Eaters Well, at the shrine surrounding it. She hadn't spoke since they told her what happened to her mother. They didn't throw in a bunch of details, but she had an idea of what had happened. She was a smart child, for an eight year old she was very intelligent. She looked over when she felt eyes on her and smiled softly at Kagome, then looked back outside.

Her mother would come for her one day, it may take a while though. Now that she was gone she would have to wait a long time to come for her. All she had to do was count, to ten or twenty, maybe one hundred. Maybe more.

"…10…"


	2. Typcial Day

_Imperfections create character._

_-Ellen Hopkins_

I wonder if I was always this way, unstable, on the brink of insanity.

I mean, everyone has a little bit of insanity in them right? More so than others of course but still, it's there. For me…it's the more so section. I know I'm crazy to, that's the sad part. I embrace it, that doesn't mean I love it or anything. It's broken some friendships and the only boyfriend I've ever had was in sixth grade. It only lasted a minute. I tried girls but eh I just don't swing that way, thought I did for a long time. Anyway, that's what craziness or bitchiness does for you. It helps weed out all of your enemies, the people you think are your friends. The only friend I have kept, my only constant, has been Kagome Higurashi. I mean, of course she's been my constant, she's been my sister for the past eight years and she never left me no matter how bad my episodes got. I love that girl with all my heart and she doesn't think any less of me.

But sometimes Kagome isn't enough to protect me from everything. Like at school, she can't protect me all the time there. We have different classes, sometimes I get caught off guard on my way to a class or someone finds me in the bathroom. Sometimes she has to leave early or things like that and I'm left to my own devices. I've come home on more than one occasion with a nosebleed or a black eye. But I have sent my own share of assaulters into the nurse's office, that's why they started coming after me because I was hurting their friends because they were picking on me once. The only people that like me at all outside of my family are my teachers. A select few of them manage to get me out of most of the trouble with the school, still never enough.

Like right now, I know I'm being suspended from school, I just know it. I press the already blood soaked napkin against my lip and flinch at the sting. Busted lip…and it sure as hell burns with that chap stick I had on my lips beforehand. Ugh, it's just not fair, not one bit. It wasn't my fault Kushiro was a douchebag, but that didn't matter because he was the principals son and I was to blame even if I hadn't been in the room. The principal never liked me, probably the only of the faculty that didn't, and of course his word was pretty much the law around here.

I looked over at the door with a mild glare but he waved it off pretty much and fell into his chair with a sigh, looking me up and down with disdain. "Why must you keep doing this? I already told you what the first step would be if you assault Kushiro."

I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair. My ass was going numb. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know what it was but it wasn't my fault. Of course you don't care though, just go ahead and suspend me will ya. I wanna get home."

He glared and waved a hand. Can't tell you how many times he and I had done this in the past two years. It had become almost a routine because of his son, his spoiled, obnoxious son. I guess he had made it his goal to ruin my life or something like that. He knows what this day is and he tries to spoil it for me but it doesn't work. It never has.

"Go then," he muttered and slid the papers across my desk. "You know the drill."

I snatched the papers up and tossed the bloody napkin onto his desk, stomping out of his office. I was glad for it, I don't know if he realized this but I was glad to be suspended on these days every year. I'm sure he figured it out eventually and doesn't give a rightful shit but I also wonder if he does it out of hidden kindness. I snort and step out of the school, flinching at the bright glare of the sun. I hate the sun, it's always hot and blinding. I like the moon, it's cold and beautiful. I started down the sidewalk, humming a lost tune in my head as I looked around at the tall buildings. After eight years I'm still not used to how _big_ this place is. It's like they never stop building things here, like their running out of buildings you know. Did you know that there are tunnels that got through skyscrapers and roads going through smaller buildings? It's amazing, but I don't like it. There's too much going on, I get headaches easily here. That's why I love the house, it's far enough away from the city that the noise doesn't bother me.

"Nevaeh! Nevaeh where are you going?"

I turned around on my heel and raised a brow at Kagome as she jogged up to me. She stopped just inches from me and leaned forward onto her knees, catching her breath. She glared up at me through her bangs and adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Nevaeh why did you leave so early? Kushiro said he saw you leaving the school."

I rolled my eyes. "That bastard got me suspended today. I don't know why he was saying anything to you."

"Well I'm glad he did, I don't want you to get jumped by anyone walking home by yourself. Kushiro left school early to."

I looked around on instinct. Him leaving school at the same time as me is just asking for trouble. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Did you see which direction he went in?"

Kagome blinked. "Um…no not really but I'll be here so don't worry."

We started walking down the street, waving at an elderly man passing us. His smile was small and sweet as he swerved around us but when he got right to my side I could have sworn I felt him dig his hand into my pocket. I reached in but found nothing and shrugged it off. I never carried anything in my coat pockets so it was no big deal. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and then looked forward again, frowning.

"That was weird…"

I looked over at her. "What? That old man?"

She nodded. "Something just didn't feel right with him. Maybe it was just my imagination."

I shrugged. I didn't want her getting all panicky and shit so I kept my mouth shut about him sticking his hand in my coat pocket. "Probably, doesn't matter he's gone now."

She nodded and then smiled widely up at me. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

My stomach rumbled at the mere mention of food and I grinned. "Hell yeah I do!"

She smiled wider and we stopped at the corner of the street, looking around before we darted cross the street, getting a good horn honk from a passing car. I stuck my middle finger up at them, keeping my head down so they wouldn't notice my face if they decided to come back for more. Back to how much I hate the city. There's assholes around every corner, there's trouble every fucking where. But Kagome and the rest of the family wave it off like it's nothing.

I skipped off to a booth while Kagome ordered food, cringing as the plastic huffed and squeaked as I slid in. air shot up my skirt, making me shiver a little. It was almost fall, why did they have the air on? I looked around and noticed everyone had kept their sweaters and stuff draped over the backs of their chairs. These were just a bunch of weird people. I grinned at the food in front of me and snatched up a burger, ripping off the wrapper and taking the biggest bite I could. Kagome stared at me like I was some strange creature then shook her head and unwrapped her own burger, taking small bites. Ever the lady with this one. I could never be so proper or perfect, ever. I was a tom-boy like a mofo.

"So have you uh…have you heard from Kyo?"

I stopped chewing for a minute, my eyes flickering around the room for a minute before I swallowed and sat up straight. "Uh…mo I haven't. Why?"

"Because he's out of jail."

And just like that I'm choking. I dropped the burger on the counter and started smacking my chest, heaving and letting tears burn my eyes. Kagome placed a hand on my back but I shrugged her off, moving around the table to get out. I wiped away the tears and threw some money down on the table in front of her.

"There, my half. I'm going home, don't try to walk with me."

I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets and pushed out back onto the street, jogging back across the road and turning back the way Kagome and I had been going. I hope he didn't find me, I hope he stayed as far away from me as possible. I don't want to see him but I know he will try to find me. He always manages to whenever I don't want him to. He's always fucking there when I don't want him to be. I looked up through my bangs glaring at the sidewalk. I turned left and looked up at the shrine above me. I couldn't wait to get home. I would go straight to bed and just sleep the weekend away. I hadn't been sleeping like I normally should the past few night and its weird. Something is keeping me awake at the house, even when it's silent like it normally is. I can sleep perfectly at school, but at home…I don't know what it is.

I started up the steps, jogging, two steps at a time. It was easy for me. I was always good on my feet. Fast and all that good stuff, great balance most of the time. I smiled and threw my hands into my air when I reached the top of the steps, grinning when I saw Mom and Grandpa waiting for me. I jogged over to them and wrapped my arms around Mom.

"Hey Mom!"

She chuckled and let me go, holding me at arm's length. "Someone's rather happy today," she reached up with her brow crease in worry. "Your roots are showing honey."

I flinched and reached up. I've died my hair in rainbow colors since I moved here, well since I was twelve. My hair color always reminded me of who and what I was. I tried to hide it with these colors and now it's coming through. I hadn't even noticed this morning. Of course I know in moms eyes no one else would notice it either but whatever. I was still self conscious of it. I tucked on a strand of hair and then cleared my throat.

"Well I guess I'll have to redo it this weekend. Wanna help me this time?" my sink was still rainbow dotted from my try at it.

She smiled. "Sure honey, but you look like you need some rest first. Why don't you take a nap and I'll get a time ready for tomorrow, I'll wake you up when I get it figured out."

I clapped my hands. "Thank you mom!"

She chuckled. "You're welcome honey, now go take a nap."

I saluted her and started towards the house. I yawned and pushed the door open, kicking my shoes off and started to slide down the hallways on my socks. Should I shower? I thought about it for a minute then shrugged and started upstairs. Eh, I could just shower when Mom woke me up. I shut my door behind me and shrugged off my coat, dropping it on the floor. I stopped halfway to my bed and looked back at my coat. I swear I heard a thunk when it hit the floor. I turned around and crouched, picking my oat and sticking my hands in the pockets. I pulled out a necklace, staring at it with wide eyes. It was a crystal, I guess that's what it was, and it shimmered blue and purple.

"Pretty," I whispered, turning it around in my hand.

I stood and set it on my desk, tossing all my clothes off as I hummed a song unlocked from some memory. I put on my fluffy bunny shorts and the matching tank top. I may be a tomboy and all but I really love this nightgown. I picked up the necklace and turned it over in my hand. That old man put this in my pocket. I bet it was stolen because I know it wasn't an accident. I shrugged and draped it around my neck, smiling at my reflection. I brushed my hair and then, FINALLY, fell back in bed, crossing my arms behind my head.

When I opened my eyes it was dark.

I blinked, brow scrunched in confusion, and sat up, rubbing my left eyes with my knuckle. I thought Mom said she was going to wake me up? I guess she let me sleep in. I was pretty fucking tired. I stretched and stood, arching my back as I moved to the window. I pushed it open and smiled, closing my eyes against the gentle breeze. It was pretty stuffy in my room. I breathed in deeply and opened my eyes again, my mouth popping into an O when I saw Mom walk into the well shrine. I turned on my heel and ran out of my room, knocking Sota over without even saying sorry. I tugged on my flip flops and pushed the door open, seeing the door to the shrine halfway open.

"Mom?" I whispered, looking inside the well.

Mom was standing there, staring down the well as she held it open. I scrunched up my brow and reached, touching her on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at me but her eyes seemed hollow or empty. I pulled my hand away and held it against my chest. She turned around to me fully.

"Mom…Mom are you ok?" I took a step forward, standing at her side.

She looked me up and down with those eyes and pointed at the well. I nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on, and looked down the well. I bent over a little, smelling something sweet coming from the well, and smiled, leaning in further. It smelt so sweet, like this perfume Kagome got me when I was thirteen. I think it was called Pink Candy or something like that. I leaned forward again. It was hypnotizing and…I just couldn't describe it. I had never smelt anything so intoxicating before.

I felt a hand on my butt and my eyes flew open, looking back at Mom but I couldn't say anything before I was falling into the well. I screamed and waved my arms around, trying to grab onto something to catch myself. My hands scraped against the edge of the well and I screamed again when splinters scraped off into my palm. I screamed for Mom or Kagome as I fell, still trying to grab a hold of something.

"Nevaeh!" I heard Mom scream, but she was just a dot fading into the darkness.


	3. Of Course

_Why do blessings wear disguises?_

_If I were a blessing I'd run around naked._

_~ Sophia, Golden Girls_

Everything hurt on me.

My hands, my back, my butt, my head- every fucking thing.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, my head thumping painfully as I did so. I didn't dare open my eyes, even with them closed I could see the warm glow of the sun, feel it on my skin. Was I naked? It sure as hell felt like it, but I didn't care I was just in so much pain. I groaned again and rolled onto my other side, trying to find some relief from the suns glare. I blinked my eyes open and saw grass stretching out in front of me. My eyes widened and, despite the immense pain I felt, shot up into a sitting position. I immediately started crying and tried not to move at all. My whole body hurt, it was like this one time when I was fifteen and I had went swimming in the schools lap pool. I hadn't swam since I was ten years old and later that night mom had to sit up with me and make sure I stayed in the tub filled with warm water and Epsom Salt. It was horrible, the pain killers were kind of worth it, but Mom wouldn't let me get up just because I was high and I wasn't really feeling better.

I blinked through the tears and only moved my eyes, seeing nothing but flowers and trees. What the hell was going on? This had to be a dream, it just had to be. I couldn't really be here, in the middle of a fucking field in the middle of fucking nowhere. I swallowed and then whimpered, that hurt more than it should have.

"Kagome?" I whispered, my eyes flickering around. "Mom? Sota? Grandpa?"

Nothing, only the sound of nature. I whimpered and tried to stand, placing my hands flat against the ground, but when I pressed against the ground pain took me over and I screamed out, tears literally pouring down my face. I bit my bottom lip and turned my hands over, staring at my palms too white against the green of the grass. I swallowed and managed to get my other arm over to start pulling out what splinters I could. I flexed my fingers, feeling the pain in there dulling. They must have been hitting nearly every nerve in there or something.

I flexed my fingers a few more times and looked around again, hearing something. I could hear something…it sounded like a little girls voice screaming…for help. "Help me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Who the hell has a name like Sesshomaru? I stretched up the best I could and saw a small girl running away from what looked like a really big wolf. I groaned and closed my eyes. I should have just stayed down. I opened my eyes again and that's when the little girl noticed me. She screamed, being tossed into the air by the massive wolf things paw. I jumped up, the pain in my body gone, and ran, my eyes focused on the small girl flying towards the ground. The wolf growled somewhere behind me but I paid it no mind, I kept running towards the little one. I held my arms out, my heart racing and my breath running low. I hit the ground with an oomph, the small girl on top of me. I brushed the air away from her face, tapping her left cheek in an attempt to get some sort of reaction out of her. She was asleep, I guess, but she was shaking. It was close to what I think a seizure is like.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I looked around.

"_Let the child go and you live."_

I tensed up, looking over my shoulder at the giant wolf thing. It was massive, maybe as tall as two fully grown women stacked on top of each other. If it was as tall as two fully grown men stacked on top of each other I would have lost my mind a long time ago. It was jet black, it's large, slanted eyes glowing red. It looked like the iris' were rippling, like water. I swallowed hard and stood, stumbling back a step and earning a growl from the massive wolf.

"Wh-Why do you want her?" I whispered, holding the young girl tighter to my chest.

It snorted, making the grass rustle. My hair whipped around my face, catching on my wet lips and making them sting. "_Because she is mine. Now let her go."_

I grit my teeth and took another step back. "Hell no, she didn't do anything to you!"

The wolf laughed, black lips curling back over pearl white teeth and inflamed red gums. I swear I saw a child's arm between one of those teeth. His eyes flashed as they looked down on me and he stretched up, somehow standing taller. "_Then you shall perish with the child_!"

I curled in on the child, ducking my head and screaming as wind rushed around us. I placed a hand over the child's head, pressing my cheek into her hair. I may die with the kid but at least I won't live as a horrible human being for giving her to this thing. After a few minutes I noticed nothing was moving and looked up, keeping the child close to my chest. The giant wolf thing was staring at me, its nose twitching wildly. I jumped as it leaned forward, sniffing at me…or the child in my arms. Its wet nose pressed against her hair and it jerked back, snorting against the ground. It placed its nose against the ground and rubbed his paw across its snout. It shook its head as it stood tall again, beginning to turn away.

"That child is already dead…" it muttered, stomping away, tail swishing behind it in obvious aggravation.

I stared after it for a moment and then held the child away from my chest, reaching up and pushing the hair out of her face. Her jaw was slack and she smelt like the forest around me, and she was as cold as the ground I was sitting on. I pat at her face a few times, muttering under my breath stuff I didn't understand myself, and then felt a tear slip down my cheek. Fuck fuck fuck, of course when I save something it dies on me. So I would have died for nothing. Oh didn't that thought sound absolutely mean. I jumped when she coughed and rolled in my arms, practically convulsing into the emerald grass. I rubbed her back cautiously, not really sure what to do, and then smiled a little. She was alive, that thing had been wrong. But why was she so fuckin cold?

She rolled back over in my arms and blinked her eyes, looking up at me with large chocolate orbs. "Wh-What happened?" she muttered, rubbing at her eyes with her knuckles.

I smiled at how cute she was and helped her to her feet, smiling up at her. "You were being chased by some big wolf thing."

She stared at the ground in confusion for a moment then her mouth popped into a perfect O shape. "Right…What's your name? Mine's Rin!"

Happiness practically rolled off of her and I found myself almost grinning. "My name is Nevaeh, it's nice to meet you Rin."

She smiled at me, the dimples in her cheeks deepening. "Can you help me get back to Master Jaken? I think he's worried about me."

I nodded and stood, looking around the field. I looked down when I felt her small fingers curl around my long fingers. She smiled widely up at me and started pulling me in whatever direction I guess this Master Jaken was in. She babbled on about a bunch of things I didn't understand or really care about, I was struck practically fucking brain dead at the beauty of this place. I guess this was a dream of medieval Japan. But how could I be seeing everything so vividly, feeling everything so emotionally? I shook my head and picked up my pace so Rin wasn't dragging me behind her. I would just have to go through the motions until I woke up. That shouldn't take long.

"Rin?! Rin?! Now where did th-Rin!"

I came to a halt, forcing Rin to stop as well, as a green little toad thing came running towards us, large yellow eyes on the small girl and a staff with two shrunken head things on the end of it. I was eye level with the thing and scrunched up my nose at the smell coming from the toad thing. He was gross. He looked me up and down with disdain and opened his mouth to say something but another voice beat him to it.

"Who is this Rin?"

I looked over the toad, which wasn't hard to do, and my eyes widened a little. He was beautiful, I'm sure if I said that out loud he would wanna rip my throat out, how bout handsome? Nah, beautiful works. His hair was long and silken, the color as white, or silver, as my hair was when I was a kid. His eyes were a warm golden color, flickering gently as he ran them up and down the length of my body, testing me on taste I think. He wore an old style kimono and spiked breast plate, as though he were going to war, but judging on the way he handled himself he was this Lord Sesshomaru Rin was going on about when I saved her. I knew what that was on his shoulder, I think it's called a Mokomoko. They were what part of its original form a demon kept if they could change between demon and human forms. So this man was a demon? I never thoughts demons could be this attractive. I thought demons were supposed to have horns and fangs, purple skin and red eyes. But hell no, they could be downright sexy.

I swallowed and kept a tight hold on Rin's hand, bending low at the waist. "My name is Nevaeh Higurashi," I stood straight again. "I guess you are Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to meet the man that Rin speaks so highly of in a matter of five seconds."

Rin smiled up at me then grinned at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru she saved me from Nagashine."

Sesshomaru looked me up and down again before he turned around. "Say goodbye to her Rin and hurry along, we are in a hurry."

I watched him walk away with wide eyes and let go of Rin's hand, grabbing onto his arm. He spun around on his heel, his eyes suddenly shot through with red and I backed away, holding a hand around my throat. He held up a clawed finger, making sure I got the silent message before he spoke.

"One, do not ever touch me," I nodded. "Two, do not _ever_ touch me."

I swallowed thickly and then slumped in on myself a little in desperation. "I-I'm sorry, I really really fucking am but can you just hear me out for five minutes? I don't know where I am, last night when I woke up my mother was walking out to the well shrine on our land and I followed her out there. She looked possessed or something and pushed me in. I wake up in a fucking field and see this little girl being chased by a gigantic fucking wolf and now I just want to know what the fuck is going on but I don't want to do it alone! You won't even know I'm here, I don't eat jack shit and I can watch Rin and make sure that she doesn't get into trouble like that again alright? I just don't want to be alone out here…"

I hate when I start rambling, because then all of my words start to run together and I start repeating myself. It also makes me look like a lunatic or a fucking idiot, sometimes both if it's a real bad day for me and it turns out today is that bad fucking day because I know he thinks I'm an idiot. Hell he hates my fuckin guts for touching him a second ago but what I told him was the truth. I don't know what to do, I don't know where I am and I defiantly don't want to try to figure this out on my own if there are more things like that 'Nagashine' running around here in the shadows or out in the open. I don't want to die not knowing where I was, without Kagome or Mom or Grandpa or Sota now knowing what happened to me. I don't want to be classified as a runaway or a missing person, I want to get back home and be safe in my mother's arms, in Kagomes warm presence.

I don't know why I'm really reaching out to this man, this demon, but I am and I want him to let me trail behind him like the lost puppy I am. His eyes run over me a couple times, then he growls, the red n his eyes receding, being replaced again by that rich golden color, and he turns around, sort of disappearing in front of me. The toad thing tsks his way in front of me, trailing down a worn path in the dirt. Rin reached back up to hold my hand and we start walking behind the toad thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru likes you!" Rin cheers.

I look down at her, one brow raised. Was she stupid?


End file.
